To move forward
by darkuriel
Summary: After the death of his wife and kidnapping of his duaghter, Zeref has made it his life mission to be the man his wife loved and never falter from that path. this path has led him to join Fairy Tail and met some very interesting people. can this loving guild fill his empty heart once more with love and Joy?


**OK, here's my Fairy Tail story. It takes place right after the gang returns from Edolas and yes there are some changes to Zeref, that are of my own creation but I do not own Fairy Tail. Please enjoy and if not well sorry can't help ya there. Any and all criticism is welcome. Whether it will be ignored or not is depending on if I find it helpful or not. Anyway once again enjoy.**

**400 years ago**

Zeref strolled up the center street of Magnolia as he approached his last enemy, Seno Dreyar of Magnolia. Zeref felt his book slap his right leg with every other step. The people of this pathetic village gathered on the sides of the street as he pasted. He walked until there was maybe twenty feet between them before he stopped while grinning. Seno was the first to speak.

"For thirty years we have fought Zeref! It's time for this to end."

Zeref laughed loudly, "Aye, for too long have we put off this fight!"

Hellfire engulfed Zeref's fist and he took another step towards Seno, "As the Demon Dragon Slayer, I Zeref, Challege you, Seno Dreyar, to a wizard's duel!"

Seno nodded in agreement as Heaven's fire engulfed his fist, "As the Sun Dragon Slayer, I accept."

With that, he opened his mouth and the flames of the Sun descended and were swallowed. Zeref sensed Seno's magic power increase hundredfold. Zeref grin widen as he opened his mouth and drew his own power source into the open. The citizen's shadows elongated and converged on Zeref, climbed up his body and disappeared into his mouth. Ahhh….Pain, Loss, Jealousy, Envy, Lust, Regret, all these demons tasted so good.

"To slow."

Zeref's eyes widened as Seno appeared behind him, the breeze, Seno created caused Zeref's shoulder length Maroon hair into his eyes.

"Heaven's Sacred Arts: Divine Punishment"

Golden chains and shackles appeared around Zeref's wrists, ankles, and neck. Seno stepped around him so the two of them were facing each other.

"Good-bye, Heaven Dragon: Falling Star!"

Zeref was lost to the light.

**385 years ago**

Zeref looked at his wife and daughter sleeping in bed while lean leaned in the doorway. His wife opened one eye and smiled at him; strawberry blonde hair neatly drape over her left shoulder in a single braid. "What should we name our daughter, Zeref?"

Zeref smiled. He had never meant for Cynthia to found out about his past but when one of his own demons attacked his home and endangered her, Zeref called upon magic's he had long since stopped using to seal the beast in his book. She had guessed who he was and he, who could not lie to her admitted. Instead of pushing him away and striking him; she embraced his past and helped him to be someone of a good heart. Barely two weeks later, Cynthia announced that she was with child and Zeref had never felt happier. Now he looked down at his daughter who bore her mother's beautiful face and his Scarlet hair.

"Erza," Cynthia gave him a questioning look, "After one of six demons for fought back the armies of Hell to keep the humans safe with her burning swords."

Cynthia smiled and nodded in acceptance and closed her eye. Zeref walked silently by the bed into his study; as he past he whispered to his sleeping daughter and wife, "Sleep well, this Dragon will forever protect you."

His daughter stirred in her sleep and whispered her name. Zeref couldn't suppress a smile as he heard his daughter's first word. He sat at his desk and reclined peacefully.

"Is this what you meant by even I could obtain happiness, Seno?" as Zeref spoke his shackles appeared, lead behind him to a glowing form of Seno, holding his chains. Seno had the barest hints of a grin.

"Yes. When one gives love and receives love, the feeling of immense joy is unexplainable."

Zeref stared up at the ceiling; thinking about how he had went from being the world's greatest black wizard to a father in a quiet town. Eyelids heavy; Zeref slipped into a peaceful sleep.

A piecing scream shattered the night's silence. Zeref's eye snapped open as he recognized Cynthia's voice. With two steps, he blasted through the door of his study, to find his wife and daughter in the hands of strange men in dark blue robes. Zeref noticed the symbol on their masks and robes; it was his own from his dark magic days. Hatred burn through his veins, causing his blood to turn to magma. A fat man tore Erza from her mother and sank into the ground.

"Kill them both." He ordered just before his head disappeared. Cynthia gave a strangle gasp as a double pronged staff was thrust through her chest. Zeref's eyes widen in horror as her blood gushed out and spilled onto the floor in dangerous amounts.

"It's a shame we have to kill her," said the man who's staff was recently in Cynthia's chest. His hand traveled up her body and groped her, "I wouldn't have minded have some fun with her first." When he looked up, he saw only Zeref's hate filled face framed by blood red hair.

"Die." Zeref commanded as he grabbed the man's face. This then proceeded to melt; along with the rest of his body. He caught Cynthia's body and slowly lowered her to the ground, whispering soft words to her.

"I love you, Zeref." Was all she said before her last breathe left her body. A rage filled roared reverberated through the entire continent. This was a Dragon's call of War. Once this sound was uttered the Dragon's enemies were never live to see the next sunrise.

Zeref turned his attention to the remaining intruders who quivered with fear. His eyes were slitted and his fangs were obviously noticeable. He did not speak as he tore through the men with practiced ease. Once he finished throwing his last enemy through the gates of Hell; Zeref's anger quelled and sanity return to his mind.

Racing over to his wife's body, Zeref cradled her body against his body, sobbing harshly. He felt Seno's presence behind him.

"Would you allow me to guide her to Heaven?" he asked stepping forward. Zeref nodded, laying his wife's body down, reverently. He felt her soft skin once more before Seno stepped forward; placed his hand on her heart. They both began to glow gold and shimmer, "Zeref, you have now felt the pain of all those you have hurt in your darker days. I have witnessed your atonement and herby release you from your punishment."

Zeref looked at Seno in disbelief. He was already immortal but the Heavenly chains had kept his darker magic sealed. Allowing Zeref to see the metaphorical light and turn his life around. He didn't know what he would do with his dark magic or how he could live with himself if this heart-hollowing pain is what he caused so many people all those years ago.

"Live." Zeref looked up as his wife's voice called down as she and Seno ascended into the night the sky. Zeref raised his hands as if he could touch her one more time.

"Good-bye my friend." Seno said and the two of them were gone in a flash. All alone, Zeref couldn't help the tears as they once again streamed down his face. He slammed his fist into the ground, breaking through easily.

"I swear I will never be a dark wizard again. I will be the man you love Cynthia, always!" he swore to the Heaven hoping the woman he love was smiling down at him, watching.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Thanks guys. R.F.F**


End file.
